We Will Never Surrender!
''We Will Never Surrender! ''is the first case of Time Exploration. This series is made by Zachary Riley. This case is set in World War 2. Plot Chief Erickson senses a time disturbance in 1942, in World War II, in London. Lapsoal and the player went there, only to land inside a high-tech underground room. Lapsoal then gasped as she saw soldier Samuel Days, with his eye poked out. Winston Churchill went to the player and Lapsoal after the body was sent back to the time machine and angrily asked them where Days was. They said he was dead, and Winston looked confused, saying that he was with his friend, Skylar, earlier. Skylar Isnaa was also a soldier. They talked to Skylar, who said that he was very disappointed by the death. He said they should check out his home. Autopsy reports show that he was immediately killed by his eye being taken out. They also found traces of steak tautare near his eye, this meant the killer eats steak tautare. They also found boot prints, which were from the killer, not the victim. They went to the house and found a poster with a British soldier on it. There was a message for Samuel, saying "You weakling, get out of the army!'". The handwriting matched General Sian's. Tans Sian was a General for the British Army. He just laughed in the team's face when they said Sam was dead. When the team went over everything, they see one man on the streets, who seemed to be sad. When Lapsoal approached him, she saw that he wore a old tattered buttoned up shirt. When she asked who he was, he revealed that he was Samuel's son! Miles Days said that it was a shame that his dad was dead, but he said he needed to move on. He also gave the team permission to search Samuel's car. In the car was a jar with an eyeball in it, a medal, and a letter. The medal turned out to be General Sian's. Apparently, Samuel stole one of General Sian's badges as a prank. Sian denied killing Samuel, though. The letter was from journalist Hugh Walter, who wanted to interview Samuel. Hugh said that Samuel was brilliant, and that he was a happy person. The eyeball was Samuel's, but it was floating in a cocktail called Corpse Revivers. The killer must have had a Corpse Reviver after the murder, including the victim's eyeball bobbling around in it. Lapsoal was disgusted by this. After this the team took another look at the home, where they found a crossed out picture of Samuel, and a love letter. The crossed out picture off Samuel had some writing, too. It said "What an improper fellow!" The handwriting was Winston's. Churchill said that Samuel was impolite and improper, and he treated his son like dirt. The love letter was Skylar's. Apparently, Skylar wanted to be more than friends with Samuel. But Samuel rejected him. After, Churchill demands to know how the investigation is going. After telling him, Churchill impatiently demanded it be done quick, as he had more important stuff to do. The team then questioned both Miles (who hated his dad because he abused him) and Hugh (who got insulted by Samuel during the interview). In a shocking turn of events, the player found enough evidence to arrest Miles Days for the murder. Miles revealed that he was actually an agent name Matthew Lodako, and that he wanted to see Winston Churchill in person. After seeing Matthew talking to Churchill, Samuel got suspicious. When Matthew was going into his underground hideout, Samuel saw and was about to call up Winston. Matthew freaked out and stabbed Samuel in the eye. Samuel was put into the time machine to avoid Winston's punishment, and sent back to 2031. He was expected 25 years in prison. Winston congratulated the team after that, and said that the player was welcome any time they wanted after finding his wedding ring. They then left London. The team then went to Soviet Russia, where they were greeted by Joseph Stalin. Stalin then said that the team was welcome in Soviet Russia. Stalin then went outside to smoke, but then tripped on something and hurt his knee. As Joseph cursed, they see what he tripped on: A human skull. Joseph looked at what he tripped on and turned pale and started to get sick. A new case had just begun! Summary Victim: Samuel Days (British Soldier found dead in a high-tech underground room, days before his actual death) Murder Weapon: Knife Killer: Miles Days Suspects Winston Churchill (British Prime Minister) Age: 77 Height: 5'6 Weight: 202 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect wears boots) (This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers) (This suspect eats steak tautare) Skylar Isnaa (Soldier) Age: 42 Height: 6'3 Weight: 183 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ (This suspect eats steak tautare) (This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers) Tans Sian (General) Age: 35 Height: 6'1 Weight: 195 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: A- Miles Days (Victim's Son) Age: 26 Height: 5'1 Weight: 163 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A- (This suspect eats steak tautare) (This suspect wears boots) (This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers) Hugh Walter (Journalist) Age: 42 Height: 6'2 Weight: 142 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A- (This suspect eats steak tautare.) (This suspect wears boots) (This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers) Killer’s Profile * The killer eats steak tautare. * The killer wears boots. * The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. * The killer is under 40. * The killer's blood type is A-. Crime Scenes High-Tech Underground Hideout-Locked-High-Tech Underground Hideout Bonus (Puzzle) Samuel's House-Locked-Samuel's House Bonus (Timed) Samuel's Car-Driver Seat-Samuel's Car Bonus (Differences)